


Sea Foam

by Pjad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creature Castiel, Creature Fic, Fisherman Dean, M/M, Merman Castil, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjad/pseuds/Pjad
Summary: Dean is out fishing for the day when he reels in an unexpected catch.





	Sea Foam

**Author's Note:**

> short story, not particularly amazing or sexy or anything, just a fishboy crushing on a hairless monkey.

Dean’s boat was drifting lazily through the calm waters of the Pacific Ocean, barely breaking the small waves that lapped against its exterior. He had been out on the water for the entire day taking a break from his stressful job at the body shop to fish. “Gah! This was a waste of my whole day” Dean grumbles to himself “I’ve been out here for hours and I haven't caught a single damn fish!” Dean stomps his foot on the deck and then laughs at himself thinking about how stupid he must look pouting on the deck of his boat alone in the tranquil ocean.

He had purchased the boat one Summer when his brother had convinced him he needed a hobby to keep him from working himself to death. He always had an affinity for the ocean. The way it was always changing, in some places calm and in other places raging and torrential, so he found something that would allow him to traverse it. He had bought the boat so he could make trips far into the waters of the Pacific but never actually had the motivation to do so. He ended up only using it to go on fishing trips like the one he was currently on.

Dean began to reel in his fishing line so he could pack up and head back to shore, but just as he began there was a sharp tug on the line that almost snatched his fishing pole right out of his hand. Dean yanked his end of the pole to try to hook whatever kind of monstrous fish he had chanced upon but just as he did the line went slack. As Dean reeled the line back in he could tell there was still something on the other end and now he was determined to find out what it was. As soon as the line reached the edge his boat he grabbed for the line and pulled it up by hand, it was surprisingly heavier than it felt in the water. Dean was shocked when he saw what came out of the water was a relatively small mass of kelp and sea shells that had been expertly crafted into what looked like a net. Within this tiny kelp net were a few sizable fish. Dean was equally perplexed and happy that he now had some fish for all his trouble. As he started up his boat and listened to the low rumble of the motor churning within it, he noticed something off the side. A small clump of sea foam floats aimlessly not far off from his boat in the sparkly blue waves of the endless plane. It seemed weird, but Dean he’d seen weirder that day so he left thinking nothing of it.

~

Castiel watched the boat of the strange two legged one he found himself captivated by from below the sapphire waves of the great ocean. The boat didn’t come often but when it did Cas enjoyed peeking above the waves to stare at the man when he wasn’t looking. Just to catch a glimpse of his face, his chiseled jawline, the spattered freckles on the bridge of his nose and dashed across his cheeks, his smooth neck that doesn't have any gills like Castiel's, the way his ears seemed cupped and small unlike the thin spined fans that spread from the sides of Castiel's face. He loved most of all to see the strange creature “stand” on his two powerful looking “legs”. They looked nothing like Castiel's long graceful tail.

Today seemed different to Castiel, normally the man would come, he’d cast his strange floating fish trap into the water, the fish eventually gravitate towards it to try to snatch it’s delicious treasures, but today the fish had evacuated the area of the fish trap. Every time Castiel peeked at the man that day he seemed to be more and more unhappy. His masculine face slowly shifting from a placid state to a contorted face of disgruntledness. Castiel knew how to solve the problem so he set off towards the reef beating his wide tail fan against the water as hard as he could. He bolted through the water as he removed his kelp net from his tight sash made from a belt discarded in the ocean. He halted his speed, then as he reached the reef teeming with colorful splotches of life and flitting groups of beautiful fish, he drifted swiftly into the reef occasionally seizing particularly large or appetizing fish from their shoals.

Castiel soon rocketed away from the reef ecstatic that his plan was about to come to fruition. As he saw the boat grow from a tiny speck in the distance he slowed the rhythmic beating of his tail so he could slowly approach the man's bobbing fish trap. He carefully attached the net to the hook to avoid getting his finger pricked and attracting a stray shark. When he finally achieved his goal he gave the strange string attached to the trap his hardest pull. The string immediately began to recede back to the boat. Castiel watched from just above the surface of the water as the handsome man received his gift. The man seems eager to retrieve Castiel's gift, but when he withdrew the net from the ocean he didn’t seem to be as happy as Castiel wanted, in fact he appeared to be more confused than happy. In a last ditch attempt to help him Castiel began to sing. He sang his sweetest happiest song the melody, haunting but cheerful, echoed through the currents and carrying throughout the water. As he sang air escaped his mouth with each word, floating to the surface as if to carry his message to Dean itself.

Castiel watched the boat shrink into nothing on the horizon line, he hoped that his song had made Dean happy. He swims lazily around in the warm waters of the surface thinking about the man and what Castiel could do the next time he comes. Drifting through a weak current Castiel hears a song rise from the depths of the ocean, a song of his brothers and sister calling him home to the colder darker part of the sea, Castiel takes a final look in the direction the boat used to be and then turns and drifts down into the deep.


End file.
